The present invention relates to an apparatus and a system using the same and to, for example, an apparatus for performing non-contact communication and a system including the apparatus.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-53813 discloses a radio communication apparatus using non-contact coupling by a pair of coupling elements. Each of the coupling elements constituting the pair of coupling elements is an inductor and the coupling elements are arranged so that their conductive loops face each other. As the two conductive loops are arranged to face each other, a magnetic field generated by a current flowing through one of the coupling elements goes through the conductive loop of the other one of the coupling elements, and a data signal is transmitted.